Return of an Old Nemesis
by pianoman2469
Summary: An old nemesis returns to Gotham and has some devious plans in store for Terry. Will Terry be able to do this on his own, or will a certain Bat have to come out of retirement?This is my first story, so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Beyond or any of the characters.

Authors Note: I don't remember all of the exact years of Batman Beyond, but I am doing the best that I possibly can to do so.

Chapter 1: Picking up the Pieces.

It was a cold dreary night in Gotham when something devious was taking place. The clan of Joker's that remained after Return of the Joker were back up to their old tricks again, they were trying to rebuild what the original Joker had built.

"Come on!! That darn Bat could show at any moment!!" said Bonk.

"Well if only the wolf hadn't triggered the silent alarm!" replied Chucko.

With that the last three remaining members of their clan continued their well-laid out plan to steal the things they needed for their master plan. The plan that only the three of them had known about.

"There we almost got it loaded Bonk" said Chucko.

SWISSSHSHSHSH as a batarang flies through the air.

"I believe what you three are doing just happens to be illegal" said the Batman smartly.

"Oh crap we're busted!!" All three of the Jokers yelled in unison.

The three fight and just as Batman appears to have the upper hand a mysterious figure appears in the shadows and ambushes Batman.

"What the heck are you?!?" Bonk asks to the masked person.

"Nevermind who I am we have to get out of here right now. He will be back up in no time at all." Replied the masked person.

With that being said the four of them stalked away into the darkness.

"McGinnis!! Are you alright?" yelled Bruce into the radio receiver to the Batsuit.

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Terry.

"I'm not sure. One second I had them on the ropes and all of a sudden someone must have jumped me from behind."

"Come back and I'll check on you, and maybe together we can figure out exactly what happened to you."

"Ok sounds like a plan, see you soon."

As Terry was headed back to the Batcave unbeknownst to him a fiendish plot would be unhatched, a plan that would rattle everything in Gotham and in the world.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Beyond or any of the characters, this is not to infringe copyrights. This is for other readers' enjoyment.

Chapter 2: The Union of Villains.

"Ok now you have an explanation to make. Who are you and what are your plans?" asked Bonk.

" I guess I do owe you three an explanation don't I." With that the cloaked figure revealed her identity. "My name is Ra's Al Ghul. I have come back to take my revenge on Batman, but I can't do it on my own anymore."

"If you are who you say you are, you should be a guy not a woman." Inquired Chucko.

"Yes I have kinda forgotten about that. Years ago after a fight with Batman my body was beaten beyond the restorative properties of the Lazarus Pit, which is a pit filled with a liquid that can restore someone's youth to them, it can also heal any major wounds that they could have gotten during a battle."

"That's all fine and dandy, but what does it have to do with us?" inquired Chucko.

"Silence you fool!! I am not finished explaining my plan. I have found the remains of the original Joker, and I have an idea on how to bring him back to this life. As you know he was Batman's greatest enemy, he is the key to helping us defeat him."

"The Joker!? Can we really get away with bringing him back to life"

"Theoretically, yes we can, but I am not sure for sure. I have never tried to revive a dead person before."

"If this works, you could revive your old body and get out of this woman's" said Bonk.

"That was my thinking, if it works with the Joker, than it must work with me. So now you know my plan, are you three in? asked Ra's.

"Of course we are in, we want our revenge on the Bat." Yelled both Bonk and Chucko with Wolf's bark in agreement.

"Very good gentlemen, now let us begin our work."

Mean while in the Bat Cave:

"What happened out there McGinnis?" asked an aging Bruce Wayne.

"I'm not really sure. I was in the middle fight with the Jokers, and everything was going fine. Then all of a sudden I must have been attacked from behind." Replied Terry.

"Did you happen to hear or see anything during any of thi…" asked Bruce before Terry interrupted him.

"I told you that shot must have knocked me out, but I think I do remember something.," said Terry.

"What would that be?" asked the old man.

"I might have heard a voice. It was a woman's voice." Answered Terry.

"Hmm. That's interesting McGinnis. I guess I have some work to do. In the mean time I think its time that you call it a night. That was a nasty shot that you took." Said Bruce.

"Believe it or not I was thinking of that. That shot really was a hard one. Let me know what you find." Said Terry.

"I will." Answered Bruce.

With that being said Terry left the cave, but Bruce did not. He sat there staring at the computer thinking about who this person is that could have caught Terry off guard like that.

"_Who could have caught Terry off guard like that?"_ Bruce asked himself. _"There are few villains who could do this, and if Terry was right this was a woman who attacked him from behind. There aren't any women that I can think of who could sneak up on Terry except maybe Barbara, and that's even pushing it."_

There you have it another chapter down. I think you will all be surprised what I have in store for you all lol.


End file.
